


The Finale 74th Games

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch watches the end of the Games and has a lot on his mind and needs a little help from his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Finale 74th Games

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch heard Effie start to cry quietly next to him. He sank in his chair. He should have seen it coming but he didn’t. They made the announcement on television. Two Victors could be crowned, everyone in the Capitol loved the idea. How could they take it back at the last minute?

Peeta was going to die. Katniss would kill him and then she’d be…..even less than Haymitch was when he came home. Of all the things he’d ever done he hadn’t killed an ally, a district partner. The girl would never be able to live with herself. There wouldn’t be enough liquor in 12 to drown out her pain. 

Effie’s crying was going to attract the attention of the Peacekeepers. She shouldn’t be this upset. 12 would still have a Victor, she could get her promotion. He had to stop her from crying but he couldn’t move from his seat.

Chaff came over and spilled his drink in Effie’s wig. She leaped up and started yelling at him. He tears were easily mistaken for rage and he’d have to thank Chaff later.

He watched the screen and saw Katniss pull out the berries. This was a dangerous game. He wasn’t sure if she really meant to go through with suicide but then they said the winners of the 74th Hunger Games were……

The next few minutes were a blur all the other Mentors came up and congratulated him. He would check with medical to see how badly injured the kids were. Effie was preparing a sponsor banquet for tomorrow night.

He got back to the apartment around nine at night. He made two phone calls. His first guest arrived within five minutes. He opened the door. “Hi Chaff.

“Hey Mitch. Congratulations.”

“You already said that.

“I know but its worth repeating. Two Victors, one year. That’s amazing.

Haymitch chose his words carefully. “Chaff, how bad is it going to be? That bullshit she pulled.

Chaff shook his head. “11 is on the edge, 8 is always looking for an excuse to stir up shit. I don’t know. Does she love him?

Haymitch shrugged. ‘She’s a kid and every young buck will be after a rich girl.

“Not if she’s taken. Chaff said. “She has to be taken or it will be bad for all of you.”

He nodded. “Okay, I’ll be clear.”

“Good. You won’t be alone next year. You can even sit in the stands and let them do all the dirty work.

He nodded. “When should I tell them the bad news?

“What news? Chaff asked.

“What they will have to do as Victors.

Chaff poured himself a drink. “I didn’t have to play Finnick Odair, neither did you.

“I didn’t have anything left worth taking and you were missing an arm. The boy is going to lose his leg but it will be replaced and she’s fine.

Chaff took a sip. “Don’t tell them until just before Reaping next year. Give them enough time to….lose their cherry if they haven’t already.

Haymitch finished his own drink and clapped Chaff on the shoulder. “Thanks Buddy. I appreciate everything.

Chaff gave him a friendly shove and said he’d see him tomorrow. When the elevator arrived on 12 the doors opened and a very surprised Effie Trinket came out.

“Chaff….it’s good to see you. “I have to talk to Haymitch about the Sponsor Banquet.

He laughed. “No you don’t. You had all the details planned ten years ago when you started as an Escort.

“Don’t be absurd. I’ve updated it. He called me to discuss it.

Chaff smiled and whispered. “Trinket I know the reason he calls you late at night.

“You’re disgusting.” Effie said. ‘And so is he for spreading rumors.

“He’s never said a word Trinket. That’s how I know it means something, as much as this can. He has a lot on his mind tonight. If you can don’t mention Mentor and Escort. Let it just be Haymitch and Effie till sunrise.

Effie blushed. “That….that wouldn’t be proper.

‘If you can’t give him the night. Give him an hour Chaff said. “Just one hour with his lady before he has to be a Victor.

Effie nodded and knocked on the door of the 12 apartment. Chaff got on the elevator, just as the doors were closing Haymitch opened his door and scooped Effie up. “We did it Sweetheart. We finally did it.


End file.
